


Imagine Kissing & Dancing with Sam on Christmas Eve

by somekinkyshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Sam Winchester - Freeform, deansvagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekinkyshit/pseuds/somekinkyshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the reader and Sam being cute and enjoying Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Kissing & Dancing with Sam on Christmas Eve

@deansvagina 

Imagine kissing and dancing with Sam on Christmas Eve 

You were in the Christmas spirit as you admired the over decorated bunker. Dean was always a crab ass about Christmas so you and Sam decided to ignore him and go all out. There was lights outside and the tree had so many ornaments you worry about it falling over. There wasn't a whole lot of presents but you made sure they were wrapped nicely. Eggnog was in the fridge, turkey in the freezer and cranberries in the cupboard. Christmas is your favorite holiday yet your still looking forward to that kiss under the mistletoe. 

Even if it was cold and snowy you still went hunting with the boys. So when you guys returned at 8 pm Dean scarfed down his dinner and ran off to bed. You nagged him for not staying up to watch Christmas movies, even though you had seen each and every one a hundred times. Sam stayed up with you though, he picked the first movie- the grinch who stole Christmas. 

Sam and you were close; not boyfriend and girlfriend but you guys had kissed quite a few times, maybe had a few make out sessions. Sam grabbed the comforter from his bedroom and wrapped you two up in it. A plate of cookies and milk sat on the coffee table but they weren't for Santa. As the movie came to an end, Sam fake cried of joy and I admired his smile, his big brown eyes and cute little dimples. Sam made you feel safe and welcome after your father, bobby died. He was the one to comfort you and let you cry on his shoulder. Dean was there for you too but you favored Sam's bear hugs and piggy back rides. As the credits rolled on the screen he turned the tv off and you two sat there, cuddling and looking at the glimmering Christmas tree. 

Sam said quietly, "Thanks." 

You asked, "For what?" 

He responded, "I never really celebrate Christmas but you even got Dean to help us with the Christmas tree, Cas helped us decorate and bought presents. I feel like a weird little family." 

It made you feel all warm and mushy inside that Sam appreciated that. You got closer to him and sat on his lap. You lied your head on his chest as he wrapped his big arms around you. His cologne smelt delicious and he occasionally squeezed you. He gave you butterflies and made you feel like the happiest person alive by the small things. You were in a mood were you could poor your heart out to him, feeling as if he wouldn't reject you. Sure you always had the fear of him thinking of you as a sibling but he obviously doesn't.

Sam picked up his phone and played around with it until music started to play from speakers in the room. A cute Christmas like song- Theme from New York, New York by Frank Sinatra played. Sam stood up and reached out his hand to you, you shook your head and smiled at his cute gesture. You took his hand and he pulled you up so fast you were pressed up against his chest and incredibly close to his lips. 

He placed one of his hands on your back and the other in your hand, he was a bit too tall so you lightly placed your feet on his to help yourself reach his nose. As you two danced around, you thought back to every memory with Sam from when you two were kids and Sam felt so bad when he threw the football too hard. When you were teens and Sam used to call you after he fought with his father. When you completely broke down when your father gave out in the hospital and he held you so tight. 

You weren't sure how long you guys danced but when you stopped you looked up to see the typical mistletoe. You giggled and he leaned down to peck your lips, you pulled him back down again and kissed him passionately. You guys pulled away put rested against each others forehead. You jumped a bit when Sam's phone alarm went off. He stopped it, picked you up and hugged you and spun you around. 

"Merry Christmas Y/N!" 

You chuckled, "Merry Christmas Sam." 

He put the music back on and he danced quicker, spinning you and dipping you all across the room, he danced you into the kitchen. He turned on the kettle and pulled out some hot chocolate packets while you sat on the counter. He was so excited, like a little kid on Christmas Day. He put marshmallows in the hot chocolate, then a candy cane and some whip cream. Let's not forget the candy cane ice cream to go with it. 

He had a huge smile on his face as he handed me my ice cream and hot chocolate. We sat back down on the couch, he finished his food before me and successfully pulled my candy cane out of my mouth and put it in his. You were feeling on cloud nine with all his attention towards me that you didn't care. In a second he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto him. 

He asked, "Can I tell you something?" 

You responded, "You just did." 

Sam shook his head, "C'mon Y/N." 

I just nodded and he started, "I may have gotten this sudden burst of confidence from the candy cane but I- I don't know how to say it." he paused then blurted out, "I love you. I love you, a lot. I love when you smile, or when you laugh or when you bake. I love it when you laugh so hard that you get embarrassed. I love when you beg us to get a dog, I love when your, you. I love you." 

You weren't scared, you felt so happy because of those three little words. you pulled the collar of his shirt and kissed him like you've never kissed before. It wasn't rough or needy just passionate and filled with love. Sam made you feel like the only girl in the world, all the females on this planet he picked you. He loves you. You love him too, his plaid shirts, his stupid fights with his brother, his eyes, his dimples, Sam's everything. 

You wanted to scream I love you back one thousand times but instead you took away the comforter from the couch and went to his room. Sam looked upset, as if his Christmas was ruined but you grabbed his hand. He turned around and covered his eyes when you changed into one of his t-shirts. He turned back around and peaked out adorably. You set the comforter down and kicked away the sheets. He crawled in bed next to you, kissed your forehead and you whispered, 

"I love you too Sam more than anyone else in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is yet again short but I thought it was cute, Thanks for all the hits on the destiel smut, as well as the kudos I love you guys! -Oli


End file.
